Seasons of Love
by Vixen's Blood
Summary: Springtime valentines, summer lovin', autumn leaves, and winter blues. What emotions will be brought to Kai as we watch him grow with the changing seasons. KaiOC R&R outofcharacterness
1. Springtime Valentines

_**I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters associated with it that will be appearing in the following story. I do, however, own Vita, my own original character.**_

_**Thank you ;)**_

Seasons of love

Chapter 1: Springtime Valentines

Sunlight poured through the window and bathed her face in golden rays. She opened one eye slowly but closed it quickly at the brightness. She rolled over and moaned before finally opening both emerald eyes. She sat up in the bed and looked over at the far wall. Squinting slightly she read the calendar: two days until Valentines Day and she still hadn't decided whether she was going to give Kai a Valentines card.

After the World Championships, Kai and Vita had become extremely close. Vita had discovered her feelings for Kai on the night when the BladeBreakers went out to celebrate a victory.

_The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Majestics and All Starz were at a large ice-skating rink in the park. Various bladers were either on the ice, inside having hot cocoa or by the side of the rink. Vita had managed to coax Kai into skating with her._

"_You're a good Skater, Kai," she told him._

"_Well," he replied, "I grew up in icy conditions so it came naturally." At that moment, Tyson went whizzing past the two of them, startling Vita who tripped and fell. Kai caught her just in time before she hit the cold ice._

"_Whoa…Thanks Kai!" Vita breathed._

_When Kai felt her warm words playing across his face, he realised how close they were. He leant in closer to her. She leant in closer to him. Their lips were mere inches away from each other when-_

"_Hey are you guys alright," Tyson grinned sheepishly, "Sorry I haven't really got the hang of the brakes yet." Vita immediately moved away from Kai, blushing deeply, before she muttered something about getting hot chocolate and skating off._

Vita sighed before climbing out of the bed. She wrapped a large light blue dressing gown around herself. She walked out into the hallway and past the living room, where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray had fallen asleep last night. She carried on into the kitchen. After making herself some toast and orange juice she went back to her room. She went to the bathroom and stepped into the steaming hot shower. She let the water rush over her body while she thought about what her plan was for the day.

'Get cards for everyone, pick up more orange juice…'

'Tell Kai that you love him,' Drixen interrupted in her mind.

'DRIXEN!' Vita yelled mentally.

'What!'

Vita got out of the shower and changed into her usual black halter-top and baggy blue jeans. She pulled on her black leather armguards and grabbed her jeans jacket from off of the hook before walking out the door and pulling it shut behind her.

Kai watched her go from his bedroom door.

'I must tell her…soon.'

It was Valentines Day and the BladeBreakers residence was decorated for the occasion. The BladeBreakers, The Majestics, The White Tigers and The All Starz were sitting around, talking, laughing and exchanging Valentines Day cards.

"Here you go Ray," Vita said as she handed another card out.

"Thank you, Vita," He replied. Vita handed out all the rest off her cards but she still had one. Kai glanced up at Vita as she flashed the card at him and walked out on the balcony. He put down the many other cards that he had received and followed her.

Once out on the balcony, Kai spotted Vita. She was wearing a short blue strapless dress with slits up the sides. Her hair was left loose and was blowing around with the breeze. She held the card up and Kai walked over to retrieve it.

The card read:

_To my friend Kai… Have a Happy Valentines Day, but I was hoping that maybe we could make it something more special._

Kai looked up at Vita. She was blushing deeply.

"If you don't feel the same way…we could…could forget all this…act like it neve-" She was hushed by Kai.

"I don't want to forget this moment," he told her.

Kai wrapped his arms around Vita's waist holding her tightly. He brought her lips to his and placed a deep kiss on them. Vita moaned deep into the kiss and brought her hands up to Kai's hair. They stayed lip-locked for a while before they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Thank you for the valentine," Kai told Vita.

"No," Vita answered, "Thank you for that!"


	2. Summer Lovin'

Seasons of Love

Chapter 2: Summer Loving

The BladeBreakers and The White Tigers were sitting around the poolside after another tournament. Vita was sunbathing and Kai was swimming laps in the swimming pool. He stopped after a while and leant on the side of the pool.

"Are you gonna do any actual swimming?" He asked Vita.

Vita sat up and removed her sunglasses. She was wearing a two-piece black bathing suit.

"I'll come in soon!" She called out. Kai put on a devilish grin. He laid back in the water and started kicking. The water splashed up wards and all over Vita.

Vita shrieked and sat up in the deck chair.

"Your gonna pay for that Kai Hiwatari!" She cried out in mock anger. Vita climbed into the swimming pool and flashed some water at Kai. This immediately started a water fight.

About five minutes later, Vita and Kai climbed into the hot tub. Ray and Mariah were already in, curled up talking animatedly to each other. Kai sat down and Vita curled up in his arms. They sat for a moment silently before Vita shifted so that she was facing Kai. She stared at him for a moment before scooping some water up in her hands and washing away the triangles on Kai's left cheek. She kissed it before washing the triangles on his other cheek. Kai looked at her questionably. He was about to ask her something when she leant forward and locked lips with him.

When they broke apart, Vita smiled lightly at Kai saying, "You look better like that." before she laid her head down on his shoulder and let her eyes close lazily. Kai rested his head on hers.

Ray and Mariah watched, quietly so as not to disturb them.

"They are so cute together," Mariah whispered to Ray.

"Yeah," He agreed, "I'm sure that they have a strong bond between them."

"A strong bond like ours," Mariah added before leaning towards Ray and kissing him softly on the lips.


	3. Autumn Leaves

Seasons of Love

Chapter 3: Autumn Leaves

"You need to launch a bit harder next time, Tyson" Kai called out as Tyson blade landed at his feet.

"Ha," Vita exclaimed as her beyblade spun in the middle of the dish in a mocking fashion, "That makes it, how many loses to you Tyson?"

"Five," He replied gloomily.

"Don't worry," she taunted, "I might consider going easier on you next time!"

After a long practice in which Tyson lost two more times, Vita and Kai went and sat on a bench in the park. Vita had her leg folded over Kai's and he was holding her closely around the waist.

When they broke apart from the kiss that they had been sharing, Vita looked around at all of the leaves that had started to fall from the trees. She peered through the sea of bronze, amber, yellow, brown, orange, tawny, red and burgundy. Her eyes rested on a garnet coloured leave that fluttered down and landed on the arm of the bench.

Vita picked it up and brushed it against Kai's face. He wrinkled his nose and tilted his head away. Vita laughed lightly before leaning forward, pecking Kai on the cheek before she got up from the bench.

"Come on," she told him, "The others are probably wondering where we are."

When the two teens got back to the house, they found Max and Tyson playing video games and Kenny doing the usual on his laptop. Ray looked up as the entered the living room.

"Vita, a letter arrived for you." He handed her the white envelope.

Kai crashed down on the couch as Vita hung up her coat and opened the letter. He watched her eyes move along the page before glazing over slightly as they filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting up and moving towards her. She gazed up at Kai with an unfocused stare before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she tipped back wards, fainting.

Vita's eyes fluttered open and see saw the blurred image of Kai standing over her. As her eyes came into focus, she sat up and found that she had been laid on the couch. She looked around and saw all the worried faces.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," she said lightly before looking down at the letter, which she was still clutching in her hand. The tears began to return to her eyes and she jumped up from the couch and swiftly exited the room.

When Kai caught up with Vita, he found her curled up against a wall in the hallway. She was crying her eyes out. He knelt down next to her and quietly asked her, "What's wrong?" When he received no answer he picked up the letter which had been discarded a few inches away from Vita's shaking form.

The letter read:

_Dear Vita,_

_It's Erika, I'm writing to tell you that I've been diagnosed with cancer. The doctor says that it has been left to long for any treatment so I haven't long left. _

_I'm feeling lonely and isolated now and I need you here to help me through this…_

Kai couldn't bring himself to read on. He dropped the letter and pulled Vita into a tight embrace. She began to sob violently into his shoulder. She uncurled herself and wrapped her arms and legs around Kai's body. Kai only held her tighter. He ran his fingers through Vita's long midnight hair and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Vita stopped sobbing and rested her head in the crook of Kai's neck.

"It's not fair," she whispered, "I've already lost the rest of my family. She was the only one left and now..."

"What happened?"

Vita hesitated before telling her story.

"The Maize family and The Reygan family have been rivals for around 100 years…they still are. The two families were fighting over a tribal bit-best, which had been passed down throughout the two families. The bit-best, Drixen, was passed down to me and this angered the Reygans because of my Chinese blood. They burned down the house. My parents were trapped inside and…" She trailed of and started sobbing again.

Early the next morning, Vita had packed and was waiting for Mr Dickinson to come and pick her up and take her to the airport. She checked her bag for her passport once more before she turned to Kai.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."

"Take all the time that you need, your going to see family." Kai gave Vita a lingering kiss after they heard a car horn outside. Vita picked up her suitcase and slowly walked out to the car.


	4. Winter blues last chapter

Seasons of Love

Chapter 4: Winter Blues

It was the first morning of the month of December and it was also the day that Vita finally returned home after 3 months. Kai was rushing around in an anxious state, although he hid it well, trying to get everyone in the car to get to the airport on time.

"Hurry up, Tyson!" he screamed.

"Can't I have a sandwich before we go?" whined Tyson as he hobbled slowly out towards the car.

"NO!"

After a great deal of negotiation, they all finally got into the car, which was a sky blue people carrier with the BBA symbol on the side. Mr Dickinson drove them to the airport.

"I'll drive around and try to find a parking space," said to them through the open car window.

When the passengers of flight BA90 from Spain, disembarked in the arrivals lounge, Vita was one of the first persons to come out. She was wearing a short green skirt and a simple white vest. She stared a round for a moment trying to spot the shock of slate blue hair in crowd of people. She was, however, interrupted by a pair of strong hands lacing around her waist and lifting her lightweight. She yelped as she was hoisted on a strong shoulder, and, an equally strong hand picked up her luggage. Before she knew what was going on she was lowered aptly to the ground. She looked up to she who the person had been and she was met by warm garnet eyes and a smug smile.

"Kai!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him blissfully.

"Don't we get any of that," came a familiar voice. Vita turned again and saw Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny standing there with smiles on their faces. She ran over and hugged each of them in turn.

"It's great to see you all again!"

"I know, so…" Tyson swayed on the balls of his feet, a very anticipating action, "What'd you get me?"

The smooth flesh on her finger ran along the mahogany surface, picking up the dust that had settled there.

"I see nobody has been in my room," she dusted her finger on the side of her skirt, "Not even to clean up."

"I didn't think it was polite to let anyone in here," said Kai, his toned body stretched out lazily on the bed.

"Did that include you?" Her eyes flashed at him and he only laughed in response. His claret orbs washed over her lithe figure as it moved slowly and seductively towards the bed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands travelling up his bare, powerful torso, fingers softly massaging the pale skin, until they reached his shoulders. She slid closer to him, and his arms snaked around her waist as they had done at the airport. He gazed into her eyes, looking deeper, under the surface of her outward emotions and saw the dull lifelessness, a void, a void where the love only a family can give was absent. She was the last one left, the last of the Maize family line. Their eyes were sharing a silent conversation.

'I'm sorry'

'I know, but there's nothing you can do'

'I wish there was'

'I'm all alone now'

'I'm here for you'

'I know, and I'm grateful for it'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

The snow began to fall outside, signalling winters cruel reign in the year. Snowflakes settled on the windows. The last leaves of autumn finally falling from the bare branches. The skies darkened with clouds bearing the weight of the snow that was still yet to fall. And inside the house Kai held Vita in his warm arms, their lips locked in a sweet embrace, their souls never to be separated again.


End file.
